


花生酱

by fayescar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: Dog x Daryl警告！
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Daryl Dixon's Dog
Kudos: 2





	花生酱

起先是他吃东西时候太乱糟糟，把花生酱滴在了自己身上，不擦一下就开始继续做他的新箭。Dog跳上沙发想和他依偎，大脑袋蹭过来狗毛扎得他脖子痒痒，它在Daryl胸口又嗅又舔，把那些花生酱一滴不落地舔走，粗糙的舌头摩擦在Daryl赤裸的皮肤上，这感觉太奇怪，但太久没有人像这样触碰他了，自从瑞克…以后。  
Daryl叹了一口气，Dog的舌头往下移，蹭过了他暴露在空气中的乳头。  
“嘿！”陷入思索中的Daryl半心半意地推了这条淘气的狗狗，但很快它又回来了，舌头湿润粗糙地刷过他的乳晕和乳头，Daryl不由得颤抖了一下，感觉到自己下面变得潮湿起来。  
“Dog，不…”他不准备松开手里绑翎羽的线功亏一篑，但这有点太过了，Daryl有些羞耻地用粗手臂圈住了Dog的脑袋，企图阻止它，“坏狗狗。”他说着，试着忽略身体上的反应。  
但Dog早就懂他这一招，它向后一退从他手臂里挣脱了，再次低头舔起他的胸口，试着卷走任何一丝花生酱残留的味道，Daryl被舔得连连颤抖，乳头被从不同方向来回刷动，把那个小尖玩弄得又湿又挺，热气喷洒在他的胸口，和冰凉的空气形成鲜明的对比，这让Daryl觉得有点火辣。  
他放弃了手里的工作，把手往下伸去，隔着短裤摸到了自己的裆部。他的指尖快速碾动起来，总是毫不留情的，尽可能快得解决他的欲望，如果可以的话，Daryl甚至不希望看自己的性器，那让他羞耻。他的身体是错的，他在做的事情太错了，但他就是停不下来，越是错误的事情他越想去做，他知道他会被惩罚，会下地狱。但他控制不住自己，这种害怕又罪恶的感觉让他兴奋。  
Dog还在舔他的胸口，Daryl又用指头挖了一些花生酱，颤抖着抹在了自己敏感的乳头上。  
Dog的舌头马上来了，它湿漉漉地勾舔着他的乳头，舌苔来回刷动，甚至直接卷动他挺立的乳尖。  
Daryl低吟了一声，加快了自己右手的速度。湿漉漉的布料挤弄着他的两瓣阴唇，他摁住上方的阴蒂，像瑞克教过他的那样，开始来回抖动，  
“……！”过度的快感让Daryl咬紧了嘴唇，他眯起了眼，感受到自己阴部的抽动，他想要瑞克温暖的躯体，覆盖住他，压住他，让他感到安全。  
Dog仍不遗余力地舔动着他的乳头，冰凉的鼻尖贴着他的胸口，Daryl来回抚摸着他自己，顶到了位置，隔着布料他轻顶着洞口，他的双腿不自觉地夹紧了，许久没有发泄欲望的Daryl很快在毫不间断的刺激下咬紧了嘴唇，他无声地到达了高潮，身体在Dog的脑袋下抖动着。

*这太糟糕了……*从顶点上退下来，Daryl能感到自己的洞口仍浅浅收缩着。他充满负罪感地放开手，试着放松身体滩在沙发上喘息。Dog也凑过来，满嘴花生酱气味喷在他的脸上，又舔了舔他的侧脸和嘴唇。

怎么了，你感觉好吗？恍惚之间，他好像听见了瑞克的声音。Daryl太熟悉了，瑞克总是这么问他，小心翼翼好像让Daryl高潮是那么重要的事情。

Daryl叹息了一声，摸了摸Dog的耳朵。


End file.
